


殊途

by Silhouette_221



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Groundhog Day, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_221/pseuds/Silhouette_221
Summary: 旧文存档，土拔鼠之日AU





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

床板和墙壁一样坚硬冰冷。

Byer躺在床上，手指摩挲着床沿的刻痕。屋子里漆黑一片，寒意从地底墙缝钻出来，渗进皮肤。

这是他来到这里的第五天。五天前的早晨，他踏进办公室的那一瞬间，中情局局长 Ezra Kramer 和项目总负责人Mark Turso从他的沙发上站起来，接着，两个中情局的特工在他身后关上了门。

“我们很抱歉，Ric。”Mark说，“但这是不得已为之。”

Byer什么也没有说，他向面前的两个人点了下头。自两个月前事件发生后，他早已做好了面对这种情况的心理准备。

Ezra手上拿着一份文件，他的脸上丝毫没有歉意——他和Mark都没有，Byer看得出来，但他并不觉得愤怒。Ezra走到他的办公桌前，取出他最喜爱的那支钢笔，在文件上签了字。那是一份逮捕令，接着那两个中情局的特工把他的双手在背后铐上，押着他从那间并不宽敞的办公室走了出去。

办公室外的人都停下了手里的事，错愕地看着三人穿过了整层楼，沉默在随后被窃窃私语取代。他们走进电梯。一开始Byer以为他们会直接下到地下车库，但电梯停在了一楼，身后的特工示意他从正门出去。

门外是一群等待多时的记者，Byer对这些人不算陌生，在两个月前的报道出来后，他们当中的很大一部分就在这里蹲守着了。但今天显然有所不同，有什么最新的消息让他们激动难耐。

Byer出现在玻璃门后，人群开始骚动起来，闪光灯争先恐后地亮起，嘈杂的人声穿透玻璃回荡在大厅中。

他们走出大厅，穿过人群，Byer一句话也没说，记者们已经拿到足够多他们想要的了。不出两个小时，他被押上车的照片就会开始在各个新闻网站流传，再过一会儿，有关于他的生平故事就会被这些人悉数扒出来，然后人们会从中挖掘值得大肆渲染的，撰写出各种各样的文章报道，接着是电视上专题跟踪，在至少一周的时间里他会作为人们茶余饭后的谈资……

可惜这些资料都是中情局有意让他们找到的，坐在车里的Byer想，抬起头时正好撞上驾驶室里的司机从后视镜观察他的视线。几乎是同时，Byer感觉到坐在他一左一右的两个特工一下子警惕起来，枪口顶在了他的腰上。

战栗像电流一样窜过脊背，Byer意识到他们是来真的。不是说Byer完全没有预料会这样，只是没想到会这么快。他本以为他们至少要再等一个月，如果一个月之后还是没能控制住事态，他们才会把他抛出来。现在的事态基本还在他们的控制之中，看来是有人等不及要除掉他了。

汽车发动，Byer闭上眼睛，平静地接受了这个答案。

他们把他带到一间屋子里。Byer花了几秒来适应门内的黑暗，潮湿和寒冷弥漫在整间屋子里，墙上的窗户是向内打开的，窗外立着另一堵墙，将外面的光线挡了个彻底。

房间的门在背后关上，Byer转过身，将双手从门上一米多高处开的方孔里伸出去，特工替他解开了手铐，他收回手，特工放下铁板锁上了方孔。

Byer活动了一下手腕，在漆黑的房间里摸索了一遍，最后在铁床上坐下来。

窗户下有个水龙头，即使开到最大也只会流出很细的一股水流。Byer把旋钮轻微地拧动了一点，水从龙头口缓慢地渗出来，凝聚成形，终于在重力地作用下脱离管口，直直落下砸到地上。Byer就靠着心跳和水滴声估算着时间。每过一天，他就在床沿上刻下一道浅痕。

他们待他不算差，一日三餐会从门上的方孔里送进来，有水有食物，如果他有什么需求，在他们认为合理的前提下应该也会满足他——Byer从来没有提过要求，他甚至没说过一句话，似乎他早已习惯于沉默。没有谈话，没有无休止的审问或折磨，他就像是一颗无关紧要的棋子被人遗忘在了这里，那个负责送饭的人根本不知道房间里人的身份。他们让他活着，只是因为人们需要有个人出来担起一切责任。

所谓物尽其用。即使道路的尽头是悬崖，他还是要继续走下去，当死亡来临时，这是他最后的牺牲。

*

黑暗中的响动格外清晰，Byer躺在床上，在滴水声中辨别出了脚步声。现在离送饭的时间还早，但脚步声的主人无疑是在往这个房间走。他从床上坐起来，等待着对方走到房间门外，他听见了钥匙开锁的声音，不同于过去几天打开方孔声响，于是他站起来，等待房门被打开。

手电筒投出一束光柱，椭圆形的光斑从缝隙溜进来，一直滑到他的脚下，停顿了一下然后跳到了他的脸上。

Byer没有躲开，尽管那光线对于他来说太刺眼了，他只是站在那里，朝着门的方向，逐渐从眩晕中恢复过来。

拿着电筒的是平常送饭那个男人，Byer认得那双手，在男人身旁站着的是另外两个特工——这种任务每次派出的人都是不同的，而且两人往往互不认识，更不可能是搭档。

Byer还是站着没动，一个特工走进来，另一个拿着枪在门边指着Byer的眉心。进来的那个掏出手铐，Byer配合地让他绕到身后把自己铐上，两个特工一前一后带他离开了这里。

他上了车，这一次没有记者和闪光灯，四周是死一般的寂静。汽车行驶得比来时要快，显然不只是换了司机的缘故。

汽车最终在一座被树木包围的别墅前停下来，Byer只是从树林间瞥见些许轮廓，却已经知道这里是哪儿。

他阻止了特工想要撬开锁的举动，在门外的木制栏杆中间取出了钥匙，打开门，积淀了两个多月的灰尘一股脑地扑面而来。踏上地板，久违的轻松席卷全身，疲惫也在瞬间苏醒，他几乎要靠着什么东西才能撑住不倒下。

没那个必要，Byer知道要不了太久他就可以永远地休息了。在两个特工地监视下，他在浴室洗了个澡，从衣柜里找了套干净的西装换上，把书桌上的东西收拾整齐。至少他们允许他体面地死去。

接下来要发生的事情很简单，他自己动手，或者特工杀了他，新闻会报道说他畏罪自杀，也许人们会提出猜疑，也许会有胆大的人想要调查真相，但这些很快都会过去，故事被掩盖，接着被遗忘。

这个故事里唯一的真相是死亡。


	2. Chapter 2

第一章

Aaron从桌子上醒来。

圆珠笔“咕噜噜”滚了两圈，离开了桌子的边缘，Aaron伸手想要接住笔，剧烈的头痛让他几乎从椅子上跌下去。鸟鸣声从窗外传进来，他打开收音机，然后转身去拿方几上的咖啡——在没有药的时候，咖啡总是治疗头痛的首选。

端起咖啡的那一瞬间他愣住了。

他听见那个熟悉的名字，后面跟着一连串的指控，他听见“逮捕”和“关押”，以及在喧哗中的沉默。Aaron知道两个月之前发生的事，如果没有听见这个名字，他也许会觉得这场大庭广众下的逮捕只是个转移人们注意力的幌子。

收音机里评论员还在照本宣科地念着资料，Aaron把咖啡放回方几上，拉开厚重的窗帘观察着外面的情况。这是他逃亡的第九个月，因为两个月前的那件事，对他的追捕行动已经在七周前结束，他和Marta分道扬镳后在这个小镇上暂时地安顿下来，在这里生活的人们几乎与世隔绝，仅有的交通工具是一辆卡车，街角的酒吧里有电视，然后就是收音机。

Aaron顾不上头痛，从桌子下拿出枪。Byer的被捕意味着他的敌人可能会重新找上门来。他握着枪，身体紧贴墙面，悄无声息地挪到门边，贴着门听了一会儿。一切如常，Aaron嘲笑自己紧张过度，然后打开了门。

与世隔绝和民风淳朴不一定能划上等号，街角那家酒吧是上世纪20年代开的也说不定，因为店主总喜欢卖些正规渠道很难搞到的东西。Aaron盘算着要补充点弹药，也许顺便问问有没有能治头疼的东西。走进酒吧时电视里正放着Byer被押进车里的录像，酒吧老板从后面的屋子里出来时瞥了电视一眼，然后倒了杯威士忌推给Aaron。

“治头疼的药没有了，”酒吧老板说，从收钱的柜子里掏出一袋白色的粉末，“试试这个。”

可卡因。Aaron一眼就认出来，他连碰都没碰那个袋子一下。“还是不了，我已经吃了够多的药了。”

酒吧老板没有再说什么，Aaron喝完了杯子里的酒，最后看了一眼电视里Byer的照片，扔下钱走出了酒吧。

接下来的几天风平浪尽，拥有卡车的酒吧老板不知从哪里搞来了一幅达利的画挂在墙上，第二天这幅画就消失了，和之前出现在这面墙上的其它画一样。Aaron的头痛还是没好，不过比之前缓解多了。

五天之后，他在收音机里听到了Byer自杀的消息。

*

Aaron因为头痛惊醒。

圆珠笔从桌子边缘掉下去的时候，Aaron没有伸出手去接，他盯着那支笔落到地上，然后滚到了床底。

他打开收音机，听到了Eric Byer被捕的消息。

确定自己不是疯了或者在做梦花了Aaron一些时间，但他还是不知道自己是不是刚从一个噩梦里醒来。一切都和五天前的那个早晨一样，窗外的鸟鸣，方几上的咖啡，收音机里的广播......除了他自己，其他的一切似乎都停留在五天前的状态......

他穿过熟悉的街道走进酒吧，老板向他推销可卡因，两天后墙上多了一幅不该出现在这里的画——有时候Aaron担心这些画会把警察招来——这幅画在一天之后消失了，再过了两天，他听见Byer在家中自杀了的消息。

他在桌上醒来，头痛欲裂。

Aaron大概猜到发生什么了。

也许因为他的人生已经足够神奇，接受自己陷入了土拔鼠之日这样的循环并不是件困难的事——才怪，他现在只想弄明白到底是什么触发了这个循环，而鉴于他人生的前几十年过得实在算不上顺利，要打破这个循环想来也不会是件容易事。

他靠着桌子站起来，推开窗户让晨风吹进来，接着他习惯性地打开收音机，一边思索着陷入循环的原因。

他再一次地因为那个名字而愣住了。

所以就是这样，他在这里平静地生活了两个月，现在却要横跨几乎整个美国去救一个不久前还下令追杀他的人，只有这样他才能从这个突如其来的循环中挣脱出来。

Eric Byer这个名字就像是一个魔咒，出现在他在近十年人生的每一个转折点中，将他本来清晰可见的前路引向一个完全未知的方向。

在这个循环结束前他有五天时间。

他要从这个位于美国西部的只有一辆卡车的小镇出发，去到和这里时差三个小时的华盛顿，找到Byer，从一群想要把他们两个都杀了的人手里把他救出来。听起来似乎不是很复杂。

几十天后的Aaron简直想穿越回来对现在的自己说，操他的不复杂。

首先要解决的是交通工具，酒吧老板的卡车是他唯一的选择。考虑到酒吧老板除了给他推荐了两次可卡因之外其他时候都还待他不错，Aaron决定礼貌地向他借车。

镇上的其他人都说酒吧老板是个实在人，这点确实不假，在Aaron把一大叠墨绿色钞票放在吧台上后，他爽快地答应了Aaron借车的请求。

作为镇上仅有的交通工具，这辆卡车被相当安全地停在酒吧后面的公路上。老板把Aaron带到车旁，把钥匙扔给他。“别把它挂花了，”男人说，“开回来时记得在十公里外的那个加油站加满油。”

Aaron一手抓着门框，半个身子悬在车外。“当然。”他说，露出一个和善的微笑，“你知道我的。”他钻进驾驶室，点燃发动机，关上车门，冲站在马路中间的男人挥了挥手，不情不愿地开始了这段迫不得已的旅程。

车子抛锚在路上时他离最近的机场还有将近一天的行程，这一带公路的两侧是大片荒凉的原野。在路过上一个休息区时他没能料到车子会抛锚，下一个休息区还不知所踪。Aaron在确定了车子的问题不是一时半会儿能解决的之后，开始考虑要在怎么度过下一次循环来临前的这几天。

他想得太入神了，差点因此错过了Evans的友好提问。

那辆银灰色的轿车悄无声息地从卡车的另一侧滑过，然后又倒回到他身边。

“车子出问题了？”戴着墨镜的男人放下副驾驶室的窗玻璃，探过来问沉浸在思考中的Aaron，“需要帮忙吗？”

“哦，是的。”Aaron回过神，“抛锚了，棘手的问题。”

“你要去哪儿？”

“华盛顿。”

戴墨镜的男人吹了声口哨：“那可真够远的，你不会想要开车过去吧？”

“当然不，”Aaron愁苦地笑了笑，“我得在这两天就赶过去，那里有一个……有个人需要帮助。”

他能看出那个人在墨镜后眨了眨眼睛。“我可以把你带到最近的机场，如果你需要的话？”

“哦，当然，非常感谢。”Aaron抓起钱包跳下卡车，“希望没有给你添太多麻烦。”

*

飞机在华盛顿国家机场降落时波托马克河南岸正飘着雨，Aaron两手空荡荡的在人群中颇有些显眼，出于礼貌他给Evans发了条一切安好的短信，然后关机，将电话卡拔出，顺手扔进了出口边的垃圾桶中。

这不是出于安全，仅仅是多年养成的习惯。每次任务执行到核心的时候，出于身份保密的考虑，他们都会被要求切断一切联系，毁掉联络工具也就意味着他们已经到了无路可退的地步，只能拼命地去完成任务。成功了就回去报到，失败了就消失在这个世界上，连找他们尸体的人也没有。

但很快，他就意识到了这一次与之前那些任务的不同——他站在地铁站的站口，却不知道接下来他要去哪儿。他听见地铁进站又出站的声音，急着搭乘地铁或者刚下地铁的人在他身边来来往往，他在人群中无所适从。

最终他离开了地铁站，在街边扬手截了一辆计程车，司机很热情地问他去哪儿，他报出地址，司机又上下打量了他一眼。“那里今天堵车，”司机说，把收音机换了个调频，“有个官员被抓了，现在那儿全是记者围着。”

Aaron没说话，收音机里头的新闻主持人还在讲着那些陈词滥调，一个戴绒线帽子的老太太拖着她的行李箱从计程车跟前跑过去追一辆正要关门的大巴车，另外几个大呼小叫的年轻人在人行道上横冲直撞，像是只有这样他们才不会错过自己的航班。

曾经的特工相信自己表现出了足够的冷淡，但计程车司机显然没能领会，他喋喋不休了一路，似乎把Aaron当成了第一次来这里的游客，他向Aaron介绍路过的每一处景点，时不时地再推荐几家餐馆，详尽地阐述了每家餐馆的招牌菜……快到目的地时，他突然扭过头看着Aaron，满是好奇地问：“你来这里干什么？”

计程车司机终于安静下来，在他的乘客用威胁的眼神看了他一眼之后。

隔着一条街Aaron就瞧见了大群的记者守在楼下，等待着任何潜在知情者走出这栋楼时扑上去提问，各家媒体的采访车在街道两侧从那头到这头排了一溜。

计程车司机眼看着堵车的队伍越来越近，连收音机也没心思再听了。“就停这里吧。”他的乘客突然说，他松了口气，打过方向盘，稳稳地在街边停下。他的乘客似乎只是吝啬于说话，递给他一张足有车费两倍多的钞票就打开门下了车。

“如果你是要去办事，”他忍不住探出头去提醒那个乘客，“你最好多带点钱。”

那个奇怪的乘客回头看了他一眼，突然笑了。“谢谢。”男人说，声音有些嘶哑，“不过这事是没法用钱解决的。”

Aaron站在Byer的办公室里。

曾经的办公室，准确的说。Eric Byer，为他的工作付出了一生心血的爱国者，将再也不会回到他的办公室了。不久前有人在这间屋子里签下了Byer的死亡通知书，之后他们就离开了，留下堆积的文件——两个月前，这些文件中的随便一份都足以威胁到整个部门；两个月后，这个房间里的一切都能作为呈堂罪证，将Eric Byer推向死亡的结局。

外面大概是刮起了风，雨丝斜着撞上玻璃，出于机密考虑，外面本就微弱的光线只有少许能投进来。Aaron不敢开灯，在办公室里摸黑寻找着放文件的抽屉，蹑手蹑脚地打开，取出文件努力辨认上面写的字，眼睛几乎要贴在纸面上了。

他在找一份也许并不存在的文件，那上面记载了他们可能关押Byer的地点。

Dita的出现有点出乎他的意料，不过他确实潜入得太轻松了，因此放松了警惕听起来也不算太离谱的错误。

他只听见了一声“谁在哪儿”，接着那张脸在门外晃了一下，然后是枪声和火辣辣的疼痛。

再之后，他醒来，圆珠笔从桌上滚下，头痛排山倒海般袭来。

接下来他又经历了两次如出一辙的抛锚、搭车和潜入，唯一有所不同的是第二次和第三次的枪击，每一次他都能比上一次坚持得更久一点，但要想在同时瞄准他的十二支枪下逃走不是只靠实力和运气就能办到的。

他需要一个盟友，确切来说，他需要一个计划。


	3. Chapter 3

第二章

首先，选出一个目标。

这一步很容易，因为候选名单里只有一个人，Dita Mandy——作为Byer的助手，她知道的不比那些畏首畏尾的负责人少，至于她会不会答应帮忙，Aaron相信她对这件事的态度比她表现出来的中立要有倾向性得多。

他第四次潜入这间办公室，这一次他没有急着去翻找文件，Dita在几分钟后出现在门外，手里是杀了他三次的那把枪。这是必要的冒险，他对自己说，大不了从头来过。

“别开枪。”他说，希望自己看起来没有太可疑，“我们需要谈谈。”

“你应该很清楚部门只是取消了对你的追捕行动，并没有把你从清除名单上移出去？”Dita没有放下枪，但似乎也没有开枪的打算。这是个不错的信号，他可以趁机谈判。

“这是为了Byer，”他决定开门见山，“我们都知道他会怎样，如果我们任事情继续发展的话。”

Dita依然板着脸——她的表情就没有变过。“他不需要谁的帮助，这是他自己的选择。”

“我不希望他死，我想在这一点上我们是一致的。”他说，试探着往前迈了一步，“你心里知道他对于这个部门的意义，也知道他不应该为此去死。想想国家，Mandy，想想他所付出的，或者想想你自己。你真的希望那个无法挽回的结局发生吗？”

“我没什么可想的。”

尽管她还是没有松口，但Aaron知道自己已经说服了她。他又往前走了两步，然后停下来。

“我只想要知道一件事，他们把他关在哪里了？”

Dita的大拇指放在保险上，她打量着他。“我不知道，”她说，用眼神警告他别再往前走，“他们没告诉我。”

“任何、可能的线索，Byer不会毫无准备，他一定和你提到过什么。”

“我说过，”Dita摇摇头，“这是他自己的决定，我什么也不知道。你不应该在这里，如果我是你，我会在贝塞斯达找个舒适的地方怀着感激之情安静地度过余生。”

Aaron勾了勾嘴角。“不错的建议。”他说，“我会考虑的。”

所以，马里兰州。

贝塞斯达紧挨着华盛顿，国家卫生研究院和海军医疗中心都在这里，在离开Byer的办公室之前，Aaron从桌子第二格抽屉里顺走了一本类似于花名册的东西，此刻他正坐在客车狭窄的座椅上翻看着它。他是在第二次潜入时发现它的，在其中的几页上有人用铅笔记录了一些数字，他在这些数字中找到了贝塞斯达的地区代码。

剩下那些数字带他来到一条被郁郁葱葱的树木遮盖的公路前，一道铁门拦住了他。

铁门两侧的监控探头根本没打算把自己隐蔽起来，它们大摇大摆地挂在那里，肆意打量着这位访客。Aaon按响了门铃，耐心地等待着里面的人出现在屏幕上。

十分钟后，他意识到不会有人出现了，于是四周张望一圈后，他掏出工具熟门熟路地撬开了锁。公路向上倾斜着，绕着山转了半圈，最后达到一栋别墅前。绿藤沿着一侧的石墙卷曲着往上爬，最后从屋顶垂落下来，几只鸟扑棱着翅膀从树丛间飞出来，在窗台上停留一会儿，又消失在屋后。Aaron站在路口打量这栋三层楼的别墅，所有窗户都漆黑一片，没有亮光，也没有人站在窗前。

他擅长爬窗户，但不代表他喜欢这样做，眼下的情况并没有爬窗户的必要。在进入房屋而不需要隐蔽时，门从来都不是个问题。

他站在客厅中央，阳光被树叶切碎，透过防弹玻璃落到光滑的柚木地板上，酒柜和水晶灯一样闪闪发亮。沙发对面有一个大壁炉，大理石炉台的四角装饰着大天使的雕像，上方悬挂着一张巨大的油画肖像，油画两侧立着的柱子上刻着暗纹，唯独炉子里面什么也没有。

客厅东侧的楼梯直通到二楼宽敞的书房，那里是整栋别墅真正的会客厅。厚重的地毯，书桌在窗户的下面，桌子上的酒瓶还没有收起来，两个酒杯中的一个空荡荡的，另一个的杯底还有一层琥珀色的液体。扶手椅上扔着半份报纸，日期是两个月之前，失踪的半份报纸会和其它被烧成灰烬的文件一起出现在下水道中。

Aaron首先注意到的是书柜边上的信封，黑色墨水书写的姓名地址，右上角是华盛顿的邮戳。信封被打开过，有人取走了信纸，只留下一张黑色名片，上面是烫金的“阿瑟莱特木制厂”，背面什么也没有。

他接着拉开书桌的抽屉，更多的名片整齐地叠放在一个盒子里，几块勋章和一支钢笔，被裁纸刀压着的文件夹是空的。他伸手往里面探，摸到一处微微凸起的方块。

一个暗盒。

暗盒的表面刻着没有翅膀的龙，右前爪的地方是一个锁孔，独特的外形意味着只有匹配的钥匙能打开它。置之不理显然不是符合逻辑的决定，暗盒沉甸甸的份量就像是在叫嚣着“看我！”，实在是一个令人难以拒绝的邀请。

“也许你会想要这把钥匙。”

Aaron的动作停顿了一下，头顶的灯蓦地亮起，他听见一阵金属碰撞的声音。“Ezra Kramer，”Aaron转身看着中情局局长，他手里的金属小条看起来和锁孔正相配。“你来得真及时。”

“在听见你和那位女士的对话之后我就在这里等着了，你的速度比我想象的要快。”局长似乎完全不担心Aaron身上可能有武器，他走到书桌旁，往两个杯子里倒了些酒，递了一杯给Aaron，“坐下来聊聊？”

Aaron很想说“不”，但他已经注意到了窗外的狙击手。他接过杯子，在灯光下杯子里的酒呈现出一种奇异的色彩。“她死了。”局长说。

拿着杯子的手抖了一下，差点把酒洒出来。Aaron愣愣地看着Erza，房间里很安静，只听得见他们两人的呼吸，但那句话不停地在他脑海里回响着。她死了，Dita死了，曾经的敌人却因为帮助了他而死，那三个单词被拆解成字母和笔画，每一笔都戳中他的神经。

“你看起来很悲伤。”男人说，“既然如此，为什么不喝点酒，然后我们来谈谈你想要做什么呢？”

Aaron觉得他的头疼又发作了，眼前的东西越来越模糊，暗盒更沉了，率先从他的手里滑落，接着是翻转的酒杯，最后他整个人跌倒在地毯上。

*

他以为自己会在桌子上醒来。

空气里满是铁锈的味道，冰凉而干燥，像是血和沙子，光线从头顶装着铁栅栏的窗户投下来，灰尘漂浮着，有些在下落，灰暗、缓慢、飘忽不定。他想要抬起手时才发现自己被绑住了，尼龙绳粗糙的绳皮把手腕勒得发红，绳结不知在哪儿，挣扎多半是徒劳。

直到有人走进来，他才知道这个房间的门在他背后。门锁转动的声音几乎被不知从何而来的一刻也不停歇的嗡嗡声盖过了，门被推开时发出吱呀一声响，他下意识地回过头去。

进来的是一个年轻人，最多不过二十岁，看起来像个少言寡语的大学生。他在离Aaron还有四五米的地方停下来。

“他们告诉我不要靠得太近。”年轻人说，皱了皱眉，“就像你是只野兽，可我没看出来。”

“他们说得没什么错。”Aaron宽容地笑笑，“我晕过去了多久？”

年轻人警惕地上下打量了他一遍。“一天半。”他说，“听说有一阵他们以为你死了，准备把你扔进焚烧炉里，结果你站起来把靠近你的人揍到了地上。”

“你当时不在？”

“我是那之后才来的，”年轻人比看起来健谈得多，大概是因为谈话对象活不了太久了，“因为这个，他们才把你绑了起来。”

“你来这里干什么？”

嗡嗡的噪声突然变大，两人都下意识往声音传来的方向看，声源在墙的另一边，听起来像是巨大的风扇运转时的声音。Aaron突然意识到这里应该是地下储物室，旁边是电梯机房，声音变大说明有人乘电梯下来了。

“我们在局长的别墅里对吧？一个储物间改造的审讯室。”他说，看见年轻人愣了下。“看来病毒的效果还是很显著的。”Aaron知道他说的是当时他在马尼拉接种的病毒。

“你是来审讯我的，你在哪个大学？”

话题跳跃得很快，但年轻人还是回答了。“斯坦福。”

“不是最好的选择。”Aaron耸耸肩，他听见外面有脚步声，“哈佛在这个专业上更强。”

“但我为中情局工作。”

脚步声停止了，Aaron猜那是某个守卫，不可能是Erza本人。“问吧，你想知道什么？”他毫不躲闪地看着年轻人，“你们想知道什么？”

审讯——大概说是谈话更为贴切——进行得很愉快，来自斯坦福的年轻人想知道他为什么出现在这里——和Eric Byer有关，这一点他们都知道，但Aaron具体想要做什么他们还不清楚。对他的追捕行动已经结束，但他依然在通缉名单上，而在这个关头上将他捉获是一件可好可坏的事，取决于官方将拿出怎样的说法告知民众，顺利的话他们甚至能消除两个月前那件事带来的不良影响，所以他们需要一个合适的说辞来解释Aaron Cross是怎样归案的，自投罗网明显不是一个令人满意的答案。

“Aaron Cross，”年轻人说，装模作样地拿出笔记本。他叫了Aaron的姓名，而不是用代号，以期望获得被审讯者的好感，“你能告诉我你来这儿想要干什么吗？”

他太心急了。Aaron想，说到底他只是个初出茅庐的小伙子，在顶尖的大学读书，为中情局工作，满是年轻人的傲气。这是一场不能张扬的审讯，他们出于某种原因选择了他，而他急于证明自己。

“我喊你Aaron吧，”年轻人也意识到了刚才的不妥，“你可以叫我……”

“她是怎么死的？”Aaron打断了他的自我介绍，一个无关紧要的角色，没有必要知道他的名字。

年轻人显然觉得受到了冒犯，他冲着Aaron走了两步，又猛地停下来。“我不知道。”他生硬地说，试图装出满不在乎的样子，“我不关心这个。”

Aaron笑起来，他能感受到对方的困惑。“我在思考他们为什么会选择你。”他善解人意地解答道，“这对他们来说不是一场没有意义的审讯，却派出了一个毫无经验的人，为什么？因为他们觉得即使你告密也不会有人相信吗？”

在年轻人有所回应前，Aaron恍然大悟般“哦”了一声。“他们没告诉你她死了，是吗？”坐着的人说，“就像他们也没告诉你我是谁，除了名字，你对我一无所知。”

年轻人没有说话，但答案已经在沉默中昭然若揭。Aaron叹了口气，他已经开始心疼起这个年轻人了，但他还是要继续说下去。“你瞧，他们根本就不信任你。”

他知道房间的某个角落有摄像头，有人正在监视器上看着这一切，但没有人出来阻止。

这句话终于让年轻人有所反应，他退后一步，头微微偏向一侧，半眯着眼看着Aaron：“你打算策反我，好让我放你出去？”

“没有，”椅子上的人心平气和地回答，“你对我来说毫无价值。”

年轻人抱起双臂，Aaron能感觉到他的目光，像是努力要穿透自己的颅骨。“你在挑衅我，”他说，有些得意，“你想激怒我，这对你没有好处。”

Aaron摇了摇头：“我为什么要这样做呢？”他的语气中带着悲悯，“我说过了，你对我没有半点价值。”

年轻人瞪着Aaron看了一会儿，收起笔记本——他甚至还没拧开钢笔的旋帽，一言不发地离开房间。等到脚步声消失，Aaron向后往椅背上一靠。现在他只想好好睡一觉。

*

他几乎没有睡着。一半是因为头痛，一半是因为三米外的那盏强光灯。

在年轻人离开后只有一个看起来像保镖的人进来过几次，他甚至没有走到Aaron面前，只是远远的确认一下Aaron是否还活着。没有人给他送吃的，连水都没有，手臂因为长时间的捆绑已经失去了知觉。Aaron不知道这一次他还能不能等到Byer的死讯，或者是在那之前他就已经死去。

第五天的时候，年轻人又进来了一次，他在Aaron面前定定地站了很久，谁也没有说话。

年轻人出去时，Aaron抬头从头顶的窗户看了看天空。天色在暗下来，几个黑影在方框里一闪而过，光线从窗户的边缘溜进来，在墙上只留下一丝金黄色的细线。

还有二十分钟日落。

Aaron听着风扇声音的变化频繁起来，他知道Ezra下达命令了，脚步声在天花板上来来回回，对于上面的人来说，这是一个重要的时刻。

月光洒进来时，他得知Byer死了。


	4. Chapter 4

第三章

第二步，修正错误。

“我想报仇。”Aaron说。

钢笔顿住了，斯坦福的年轻人抬起头，眼神在他和笔记本间飘忽不定。

“我听说他被抓了，我想找到他。”被绑住了手脚的男人说，“你也知道我和他的那些恩怨。我要向他复仇。”你不知道。

年轻人点了点头，他不能在这时候表现出不知情。“我想我能理解，”他一字一顿，斟酌着每一个词，“可是你要怎么找到他呢？”

“这就是为什么我出现在这里。”他说，屈起手指敲了敲椅子的扶手，“我以为这里有人能帮上忙。”

年轻人很好奇。“你想要怎样复仇？”他问。Aaron瞥了他一眼，然后把目光转向了一侧深灰色的水泥墙壁。

“杀了他。”男人回答时盯着墙壁上一块光斑，仿佛那是一只停在墙上的蝴蝶。他的答案言简意骇，就像是深思熟虑后得出的结论。

蝴蝶动了一下，身后的门被人从外面打开，年轻人绕开他向外走去。窃窃私语在走廊里就像是用了扩音器，对话模糊地传入Aaron耳中。

“……你确定吗？”

“是的，我能看出来。不过……”

“你还想说什么？”

“他提到和Eric Byer的事，听起来像是个人恩怨，我想知道具体是些什么事？”

安静了两秒。“没什么可说的，你也说了那是个人恩怨。”

脚步声分成了两个方向，其中一组向他这边走来。

Ezra不喜欢这样。关于Eric Byer，他本来已经准备好了一套方案对付，计划也都如期进行，这时候突然闯出来一个Aaron Cross，怀着不明目的出现在他别墅的书房中，然后晕了过去，醒过来之后声称想要杀了Byer复仇。

但这未免不是一个更好的方案。

书房换上了浅棕色的地毯，除此之外没有别的变化。Aaron依旧被绑在椅子上，门外站着的两个保镖阴鸷地盯着他。

“别紧张。”中情局局长拍了拍椅背，“我们坐下来聊聊。”

说得好像他能站起来一样，Aaron尽力控制住自己不要翻白眼。Ezra手里拿着之前那个暗盒。

“你看，”手脚自由的那个人说，“Ric他——算是我们的人，现在他出了事，要怎么处理是我们的事，你不应该掺合进来。”

Aaron眨了眨眼：“你所谓的处理，是指让他死在自己家里，然后声名狼籍这种方法吗？”他转动着手腕，保镖立刻冲过来按住他，Ezra的脸色有一瞬间可怕得吓人，但又立刻恢复了正常。“没什么好惊讶的，别忘了我曾经就是做这些的。”Aaron像是在安慰对方，但显然效果不怎么样，“劳驾，能帮我把绳子松开一点吗……不行？好吧。”他看了看按着他手腕的保镖，又看着Ezra，“至少让这位先生回到他原来的位置？”

中情局局长挥了挥手，保镖退了回去。“你知道自己还在清除名单上吧，我们仍然随时可以让你从这个地球上消失。”他靠近了些，“你最好想清楚了再说话。”

“我想报仇。”Aaron说得非常诚恳。

局长眯起眼睛审视着他，满是沟壑的脸在橘色的灯光下是一种不健康的蜡黄色。“我们愿意给你一个机会，”他说得极其缓慢，就像是情报分析员的通病，“你可以完成你的愿望，我们也会撤销对你的指控。”

待遇丰厚得过头了。“听起来是一件很了不起的事，”Aaron实事求是，“我会因此获得勋章吗？”

他问得过于真挚，以至于Ezra不确定他是不是在开玩笑。“你的要求太多了，”他板着脸，“我们不可能满足你的一切愿望。”

去他的狗屁勋章。Aaron笑起来，他知道自己会得到什么，一块被画满涂鸦的墓碑。

他们又等了三天，Ezra执意要等着委员会走完审查流程，大批的资料和报告被层层递交，那些老古董从镜片后看文件的眼神和他们看别的东西时没什么两样。最后他们只需要在薄薄的一张纸上签字盖章，审查就算完成了。

第五天的凌晨，保镖粗暴的敲门声把Aaron叫醒，此时他们已经没有再绑着他了，但也没给他太多自由。Aaron打开门，在密闭空间里待了一整晚的浑浊空气争先恐后地挤出去。

“局长要见你。”保镖告诉他，然后把他铐起来，“别想耍花样。”

Aaron走在前面，保镖在后面指路。他们穿过走廊，踩着螺旋上升的楼梯到了别墅的三楼，右面数过去第二扇门。Aaron在门边上停下，保镖推开了门。

局长在打电话，指了指椅子，示意Aaron坐下，保镖靠墙站着，一只手放在腰侧的枪上。

“Aaron Cross，”局长终于挂了电话，“我记得你枪法很好。”

“还不错，先生。”

“你用步枪击落过无人机，”局长挥了挥手，“没必要谦虚。”Aaron能感觉到保镖突然的紧张。“说实话，Simon，他比你厉害多了。”Simon大概就是保镖的名字。

没人接话，保镖的脸色也不太好，Ezra像是终于意识到了气氛的尴尬。“你将有机会，”他说，看了Simon一眼，后者识趣地离开了房间，于是他接着说下去，“你将有机会在今天实现你的愿望，Erci Byer会在今天晚上回到他自己家里，到时候我们只安排两个守卫……”他没有继续说下去。

“狙击？”

Ezra Kramer盯着他看了一会儿。“是的，”最后他说，声音低得几乎听不见，“就是这样。”

不只是这样。

Aaron看着那个熟悉的胶囊，差点要咒骂起来。

“追踪器？”他被固定在躺椅上动弹不得，只能看着一个把脸捂得严严实实的白大褂用镊子夹住一颗胶囊状的东西。

“保险起见。”局长在一旁看着，“鉴于你的前科，以及可能存在而我们不知道的你与Byer的私人关系。”

说得真他妈对。Aaron紧紧咬着下唇，手术刀划开皮肤的感觉像是有电流窜过背脊。可能存在的他和Byer的私人关系，Byer的死亡导致他困在时间循环里出不去了，这个他们确实不知道。

“希望你谨慎行事。”Ezra把一个遥控器在他眼前晃了晃，“这次的追踪器比起上次的有所改进，如果你不按计划来，我随时可以把它在你体内引爆。”

Aaron忍住痛扯出一个微笑：“恐怖分子才搞炸弹那一套，我以为中情局好歹有点新意？”

Ezra面色更沉了些：“比起那个我们更追求效率和实用性。”

“真高兴听见中情局局长这么说。”Aaron感觉他的嘴唇被咬破了，血腥味在口腔里蔓延开来，“那么你们是出于效率还是实用性的考虑决定要杀了他呢？”

他听见吸气声，然后是一片死寂，医生放下镊子，露出白大褂下的伯莱塔92FS。

*

Aaron第一次摸到手枪就是伯莱塔92FS，那时候他刚在药物的帮助下通过了智力测试，然后被告知可以进入训练区学习。教官把他带到武器室，隔着透明的玻璃让他挑选。那些武器他都认得，在实战课之前他们学习了大量理论知识，有其他特工走进来领枪和子弹，一边签写申请文件一边和管理员聊天。

他的目光在冷兵器上多停留了一会儿，那些泛着寒光的东西很难不引起人的注意，这时候有人从外面经过，往里看了一眼，然后停了下来。

“五号，”外面的人敲了敲玻璃，Aaron和他的教官同时扭头，看见一个瘦高的男人拿着一叠文件站着，显然男人刚才是在喊他。“出来一下。”那个男人说。

Aaron用眼神询问教官，但同时他也注意到外面那个男人发号施令时的威严，很容易判断出那是一个级别很高的长官。教官点了点头，和他一起走出了武器室。

“你叫Aaron Cross对吧。”那个男人说，接着他转向教官，那个总是虎着一张脸的强壮男人此刻显得相当敬畏。“他不该在这里训练。”瘦个男人说。

Aaron这才想起来他听过这个声音，有两次是在药物测试时，半睡半醒中四周一片黑，只听得见声音，还有一次是药物测试后的审查，进行到一半的时候门外有人把审查员叫了出去，他听见另外一个人在询问他的情况。

那个声音很有辨识度，他一下子就记住了，但直到现在，他才第一次见到声音的主人，Eric Byer。

射击场空荡荡的，光线倒是明亮，射击台后面摆了几张椅子，另一边还有一扇门。Aaron从入口往里面望。他不记得自己是怎么到这儿的，Byer和教官说了几句后教官就一个人走了，他下意识地跟着Byer在整栋楼里转来转去，思绪也跟着神游了一路，最后站在了这里。

Byer消失了一会儿，再次出现时手里多了把枪，他走到射击台前，回头看着Aaron走过来。

“这里以后就是你的训练场。”男人把枪放在台子上，“如果你这次合格了的话。”

Aaron不知道该看哪里，枪还是面前的人，他也不知道男人口中的“合格”是要做些什么。但他还是认出了那把枪的型号，伯莱塔92FS，特点之一是扳机行程长，足够好用也足够安全。

Byer先教他拆枪，然后让他自己摸索着组装回去。他演示时的动作很快，熟练得不像个文官应有的样子。最后，Byer把实弹摆在他面前，示意他装弹射击。

很久之后，当Aaron得知下令追杀他的人正是Byer时，他知道自己早已错过了杀死Byer的最好机会。

*

植入了追踪器的地方一阵一阵的疼，医生没有给他止疼片，他也不想要。追踪器激活后他们就把他又扔回了房间里，他枕着双臂躺在床上，一条缝隙弯弯曲曲地横穿过天花板，消失在与墙壁的接缝处。Aaron的目光跟着裂缝在天花板上来回扫了几遍，也许是因为腿上的痛感转移了注意力，一直纠缠着他的头疼减轻了不少，思绪像鱼线搅成一团，他试着从中找出线头。他们会在今天就让他对Byer下手，他腿上有道刚缝合起来口子，听起来是个失手的好借口。

房间里闷得像个罐头，门外有两个守卫——吸取了之前的教训，他们在对待他时相当谨慎，过于谨慎了，他哪儿也不打算去。时间在这个方形盒子里被刻意忽略，Aaron想在行动前再睡一会儿，但睡意迟迟不肯来到，反倒是为数不多的和Byer有关的记忆在此时全部涌出来。

他在射击上的天赋很快就显现出来。第一个任务是在佛罗里达州的塔拉哈西，他被派去暗杀一个住在单身公寓里的男人。叛国贼，他们这样向他解释，把军队的资料曝给他们的敌人，平日里伪装成无所事事的普通人。一个被用烂了的说法，但他还是毫不怀疑地执行了，他们就是这么培养他的。那时复活节刚过，天气晴朗，阳光和煦，但寒风依然凛冽，他趴在公寓对面酒店的天台，用瞄准镜看着目标坐在电脑前敲打键盘。街上有醉汉在唱歌，酒瓶扔出去时砸到了停在街角的轿车。不是普通人的车，几个坐在路边台阶上的混混一拥而上，他们的老大踹开街对面的一扇门走出来，提着把猎枪。那个喝醉了的倒霉蛋一开始被吓坏了，坐在地上抱着头任凭他们殴打，不知道谁把刀子掏了出来，快要刺中醉汉的时候突然被人抓住手腕拐了个方向，刺到了旁边人的大腿上，场面一下子混乱起来，几个人嚷嚷着扭成一团。提着猎枪的老大不耐烦地走过来，枪响了一声。

事实上是两声枪响，Aaron在同时扣下了扳机。轿车警报吸引了目标的注意力，他站起来从窗边打望出去。寻常的街头斗殴，住在这一带的人已经见惯不惊，他也不例外，准备坐回去继续工作，如果他没有抬头的话。一瞬间的寂静，或许还有些尴尬，隔着三十米他们的目光在瞄准镜里相遇。

猎枪的枪口朝上，火药在枪筒里蓄势待发，公寓里的男人扯过两侧窗帘的同时迅速下蹲，子弹击碎了玻璃，从眉心穿进去，卡在了第六和第七节脊柱之间。街道的死寂在枪响后持续了几秒，在弥漫开之前就被和性有关的脏话以及叫声打破了。

警察来得很快，到的时候那个倒霉蛋已经死了，是被子弹打死的。还有两个在混乱中受了重伤的哼哼唧唧地被抬上了救护车，他们的老大在路中间看着，猎枪不知被扔哪儿去了，几个擦伤了胳膊大腿的随便用纱布裹了裹，继续蹲在路边盯着来往的行人，顺带调侃几句担架上的两个兄弟。警察也见多了这样的状况，记录了一下现场，然后告诉他们下午要做个笔录，收起笔记本钻进警车里离开了。四个小时后有人注意到公寓楼的玻璃碎了一扇，他踩到了玻璃渣。一周后有人发现了房间里的尸体。酒店前台的监控录像只保留三天，况且Aaron根本不是从正门上的天台。

直到无人机击毁了雪山上的木屋，他不得已开始了逃亡，又过了七个月，他才终于知道了第一次任务时目标的名字，知道了那个男人究竟在做什么。

*

他在惊醒的时候才发现自己短暂地睡了过去。皮鞋踏在毛绒地毯上，微不可闻的脚步声，停顿，低声的交谈，验证通过的提示音，门被打开。

门外的人没有立刻进来，像是要确定Aaron不会埋伏在门边准备突袭。“我知道你醒着，”局长说，Aaron睁开眼将这个永远打着领带的男人纳入视线范围，男人在他的余光里点了点头，“希望你不要让我失望，五号。”男人努力想把那个代称说得更轻描淡写一点，但他刻意得过了头，“准备行动。”

说完他把一个行李袋扔到地上，塑料和金属在里面哗啦作响，Aaron瞥了一眼那个袋子，重新合上眼，听着Ezra走出房间。门没有关，Simon在外面盯着他的一举一动，他慢吞吞地坐起来，抬头时正对上Simon不耐烦的表情。Aaron暗自笑了笑，这些人显然吸取了教训，在某些方面的人选上将值得信赖作为了首要标准，实力则显得没那么重要，甚至他们刻意选择实力不那么强的放在身边作为有机会接触到他们秘密的人。

不用打开袋子他也知道里面有什么，狙击步枪、瞄准镜、支架……狙杀一个人所需要东西大概都在里面了，除了子弹。Aaron提起袋子，冲Simon眨了眨眼，在他可能发火之前侧身闪出了房间。

他们没有告诉他目的地是哪里，中情局的一贯作风。防弹车的车窗被涂黑了，什么也看不见，Simon坐在他旁边，拿枪抵着他的腰。他用一只手抱住那个行李袋，另一只手被铐在车门上，想着五天前Byer被带走关起来时大概也是这么个情形。他和Simon在一片树林边上下了车，尽职尽责的保镖继续押着他往前走，太阳几乎落下去了，泥泞和腐叶把横亘在地上的树枝埋起来，他不是福尔摩斯，想靠着这些植物认出这是哪里实在有点强人所难。

小径缓慢地向上延伸，最终在一片高地前停下来，往前看出去大概五十米远的地方有一栋被灌木包围的别墅。别墅没有开灯，所有窗帘都拉着，其中有一扇是通往露台的落地窗，再往前是一条公路。

Aaron像猎犬那样在高地上转了几圈，最终选定了两块石头中间凹陷下去的地方。他放下行李袋，打开之前回头看了Simon一眼，对方似乎没有离开的意思。“如果你不介意，”他双手前后比划了一下，Simon看着他，无动于衷，“我希望你能离开这里。因为我介意。”

保镖耸耸肩，把手插进裤袋里，沿着来时的路往回头走。Aaron一直目送着他消失在小径的转弯处，才拉开行李袋，一样一样检查里面的东西。

枪管、机匣及两脚架、枪机及复近簧、枪尾……认出这是什么枪的Aaron短促地笑了一声，Nemesis Arms Vanquish，他曾经在雪山上打猎时用的就是这款，Ezra选择这把枪显然另有意义。Nemesis，宙斯的女儿，复仇女神。她的另一个名字Adrasteia，意为“不可避免的人”。

他依从没有子弹的弹匣里面的纸条上的指示，在树林边缘的一块石头后面找到了另一个弹匣。弹匣上沾了些潮湿的泥土，Aaron擦了擦外壳，转过来时才发现里面只填了一枚实弹。

他装上弹匣。

天很快就彻底黑下来，公路上的路灯已经亮了一阵，别墅的灯却始终没有亮起来。Aaron趴在草地上，尽量把重心都放在没有植入追踪器的那条腿上。草丛里的石子很硌人，久了也就不觉得了。

通讯器的蜂鸣响起的瞬间他差点就扣动扳机了，回过神来在行李袋底部翻出那个闪着红灯的机器时他犹豫了一下要不要直接挂掉，但接着他又想起大腿里的追踪器。

“目标还有三分钟到达。”接通的一瞬间对方报出这么一句，Aaron反应过来这是在说Byer，“保持通讯，直到任务结束。”

对方完全没有给他说话的机会，尽职尽责地每隔十五秒报一次目标的位置，Aaron翻了个白眼，重新回到狙击位，把通讯器放在两脚架中间，心里有一种习惯被打破时微妙的异样感。

这个“任务”从头到尾都是错的，他在任务中从不用通讯器，目标不应该是他认识的人，他甚至不知道自己身在何方……所有东西都反过来了。

“你可以安静一会儿吗？”Aaron有些不耐烦，“我听见发动机的声音了。”

通讯器那头依然在机械地报时，尽管Aaron能确定他是在和真人说话。他不再和通讯器费神，注意力被公路上逐渐向别墅驶近的黑色轿车吸引。轿车最终滑进别墅前的院子里，车门打开，从Aaron这个角度只能看见车上下来了一个人。

是Eric Byer。

Aaron觉得心脏都快跳出来了，在这么多天的追寻，这么多次的死亡后，他终于见到了这个人，见到了活着的Eric Byer。

而接下来，他将被命令杀死他。

通讯器那头的人喊了暂停。

“给他一点时间。”有人说。于是Aaron沉默地看着Byer走上门廊，在栏杆中间取出钥匙，摸着墙壁找到了开关，别墅的窗户亮起来，然后他走进浴室洗澡，换上一整套新衣服。

“这算什么？”Aaron轻声说，“高级官员的特殊待遇？还是最后的仁慈吗？”

没有人回答他，Aaron继续在瞄准镜里看着Byer走回到客厅，之前跟着他进入别墅的两个守卫此时不知所踪。Aaron屏息找准Byer锁骨的位置，食指放在扳机上。他听见后面有窸窣的响动，大概是Simon，他想，没有回头。

“我想要个律师。”Aaron说，然后他开了枪。

*

Byer死了。

计划一开始进行得很顺利，从狙击枪里射出的子弹精准地打中了Byer的锁骨，他向后倒在了地板上。接下来他只需要处理掉身后的Simon，然后带上保镖的枪去Byer的住所——在看到那栋别墅的瞬间他反应过来那就是Byer的房子——干掉两个守卫然后带走Byer，别墅前停着标配防弹越野车，有GPS定位，但他腿里也有一个可能爆炸的追踪器，所以这些放到之后再考虑。

瞄准镜里多了一个人影，在Byer的“尸体”旁蹲下来，大概是在确认Byer是否死亡。那个人影很可能会发现异常，那一切都前功尽弃了。Aaron试图调整准心，也许他来得及再开一枪击毙“人影”，但接着他想起来自己只有一发子弹。

让他意识到这一点的是子弹出膛的响动，Simon在他身后开了枪，子弹击中他的肩膀，剧痛中他听见Simon一边往远处走一边在对着通讯器报告着什么。追踪器里的炸弹，Aaron知道他们不是闹着玩的，距离炸弹被激活引爆大概还有几秒钟。他撑起身子，从瞄准镜里最后看了别墅一眼。

人影对着Byer的脑袋开了枪。


	5. Chapter 5

第四章

Aaron站在Byer的住所外。

距离他上一次来到这附近已经过了将近两个月——只是对于他而言，对其他人来说，距离Eric Byer死亡还有大约几个小时。在那场爆炸发生前零点几秒，意识已经开始模糊的Aaron脑海中突然闪过了一些东西，这在下一次循环中花费了他半个小时来回忆起当时闪过的画面是什么，然后用了差不多的时间弄明白它们的含义。

在他第一次潜入项目负责人的别墅时，在书柜边上有一个信封，盖着华盛顿的邮戳，里面是一张黑色的名片，烫金的“阿瑟莱特木制厂”字样。

木制厂在巴尔的摩，马里兰州的海港城市，距离华盛顿只有六十多公里，那就是他们对付Byer的方案。毒品和进出口贸易在巴尔的摩的城市经济中有着同样举足若轻的地位，整座城在混乱中有一种微妙的平衡，呈现出秩序井然的状态。

Byer就被关押在这里。

找到具体的关押地点不算难，Aaron站在水泥墙边时，对着墙上毒贩们曾经留下的涂鸦吹了声口哨。拐角处有个拿着枪的便衣，另一边几个黑人小孩在互相扔石头，远一点的地方一个绑着头巾的年轻人一边跑一边喊着“five-o”，这个警告让更远处的毒贩各自散开到公寓楼里。

水泥墙内是一个工厂，用过去时来说这句话更为恰当，两年前木制厂搬到离码头更近的新址时只把死一般的寂静留在了这里。废弃的楼房工厂在这一带太过常见，没有人疑惑过为什么这堵水泥墙还没有被拆走，毒贩们在墙上留下传呼机的代码，他们不用手机，于是以此互相通讯。

但这座工厂实在是太安静了，既没有杂草丛生，也没有流浪的猫狗在其中潜行，汽车驶过时连灰尘都不会带起。工厂的大门被封死，住在这里的人没有谁知道这座建筑真正的入口在两个街区外的平房区。

Byer知道Ezra有自己的关押点，但他不知道具体位置。项目成立之初，他和中情局局长各自独立制定了一套止损预案，这里是Ezra方案中的关押地点。

中情局局长能调动的资源显然相当丰富，这个项目对中情局的价值巨大，但同时对他的威胁性也不言而喻，所以即使是备用计划，这里的安保措施也近乎完美。Aaron试了三次，最终垂头丧气地承认了自己没有办法在五天之内突破重围攻克进去。

Aaron不知道他还能坚持多久。头疼在每一次循环里折磨着他，在有限的时间里不能将Byer解救出来，或者因为种种意想不到的情况在Byer死去前先被杀死，每当他在那个西部小镇上醒来，他觉得自己离崩溃的边缘就更近了一些。

任何痛苦都有一个极点，熬过了就好了。

他终于有所收获。在他第四次进入失败，被人抓起来关在审讯室里后，他观察到工厂仍然没有任何动静，直到第五天傍晚，门外提前出现的脚步声在第二次响起时，可以辨认出一共是四个人。

所以无论发生什么，Byer都会在被关押后五天回到自己家中迎接死亡。

*

于是他又回到这里，弗吉尼亚州雷斯顿市。在巴尔的摩碰壁后他回到华盛顿，用了两周多的时间搜集资料——在Dita的帮助下，她还把Byer的住址告诉了他。

时间尚早，他把车停在树林边上，步行前往几百米外被阳光笼罩着却漆黑一片的别墅。

这个场景很难让他不想起当初的逃亡。

不知道是不是错觉，别墅周围的灌木似乎比上次见到时更深了些。Aaron伏身藏在灌木丛里，幻想如同野草疯狂滋生。也许植物和人不一样，它们不受时间循环的影响，避开所有岔道，直直地沿着时间线生长。这些幻想没有什么实际意义，它们在白天出现，只是为了填补夜晚的空缺。

Aaron的夜晚是空白的。他睡觉，但不做梦，让他成为特工的药物也同时剥夺了他做梦的能力，也许是为了他们着想，也许是一开始就设计好的——部门不需要一个会因为梦见自己杀人而愧疚或者恐惧的特工。梦所具有感情色彩对他们来说太过头了。

幻想在路灯亮起时戛然而止，白天已经落幕，夜晚登台。Aaron定了定神，从灌木中起身，绕着别墅转了一圈。他消失了一会儿，再出现时满身的灰尘让他看起来像是刚从烟囱里钻出来的。

发动机的轰鸣声清晰起来，确认了是他们之后，Aaron从厨房的窗户翻进了屋。有半分钟左右的时间四周恢复了寂静，接着脚步声回响在走廊上，突兀而空洞。

*

Byer从浴室出来，在书房里待了一会儿，所有的文件都被整理好放在柜子里，根据协议，它们是绝对安全的。他换了一套衣服，被挂在柜子里太久不见天日使得它们都沾染上了一股霉味，还有些褶皱变形，但至少还算干净体面。

他回到客厅，两个押送他回来的特工站在月光投下的阴影里。所有人都默不作声，像是在等待必然的死亡。

外面的灌木丛里似乎有什么东西，所有人都听到了重物落地的闷响。特工们警惕起来，个子更高些的那个冲另一个打了个手势。“我去看看。”高个子说，“盯好他。”

半分钟后屋外传来打斗的声音，再之后是一声惨叫。“Gibson？”屋内这个特工喊着大概是高个子特工的姓，没有人回应他。“我还能去哪儿。”察觉到这个特工的犹豫不决，Byer劝说道，“你应该去看看外面怎么了。”

特工怀疑地看着Byer，于是Byer举起被铐住的双手在他眼前晃了晃：“现在所有人都想要我死，所以谁来动手并不重要，而你的同伴此刻也许正需要你的帮助，也许他受伤了，还在流血……”

特工不耐烦地往Byer这边走了两步：“我不需要你来告诉我该怎么做，”他说，停顿了两秒，“如果你试图逃跑……”他仿佛意识到这不符合Byer的性格，于是晃了晃手里的枪，“你好自为之。”

Byer没说话，目送特工三步一回头地走出门。“我知道你在这里。”他转身对着黑暗说，“出来吧。”

“你不知道我走到这一步费了多大劲。”Aaron有些挫败感地说，他从墙角的盆栽后面走出来——Byer的住所本身是没有这盆植物的，但第一次来这里的两个特工并不知道这一点。

“我没有带枪。”Aaron说。Byer看着他，挑起了眉毛：“那真是个坏主意。”直到Aaron走到他面前来，他才注意到这个人看起来有多糟糕，额头左侧青紫色的痕迹，脸上一道横着拉过去的伤口，嘴唇也破了皮。“你把我的地板弄脏了。”他说，Aaron回头看了看那块深色的印记，“太久不练身手退步了？”

“对付几个CIA的特工还是没问题的。”五号说，“现在我们该离开这里了。”

“我以为你是来杀我的？”

Aaron低声笑起来，沙哑的声音里带着讽刺。“而你居然就站在这里等着我来杀你？我以为像你这样忠诚的爱国者不会一心求死？”他稍微调了个方向，光线暗淡，Byer看不清他的表情。“现在没时间说这个，我们得从这儿逃走。”

“为什么？”这个爱国者问，“我不会走的，尤其是跟着你。”

五号还没来得及解释，越来越近的脚步声向房间里的人发出了警告。Aaron叹息了一声。“没时间了。”他说，毫无预兆地对准Byer的胸口开了枪。

刚从外面回来的特工进房间时看到的就是这样一个场景，一个不速之客开枪击毙了他的看管对象，然后立刻把枪口调转对向了他。

“你们不就是要他死吗，现在目的达到了，你可以走了。”那个男人说，“这是一场私人复仇，你不必掺合进来。现在，离开这里，别试图袭击一个比你强的特工。”

把Byer弄上停在几百米外的轿车没费太大力气，连续两个月的高强度工作加上五天的囚禁让本来就瘦的男人抱起来轻飘飘的。Byer曲膝侧躺在后排座上，Aaron想了想，把外套脱下来盖到男人身上，然后轻手轻脚地坐进驾驶室关上车门。

银灰色的轿车轻快地发动，像灵活的小鱼一样窜了出去。

Byer醒得比他预想的要晚，积累了两个多月的疲乏在倒下的一瞬间全部释放出来，醒来时Byer只觉得浑身酸痛。车窗外快速闪过的路灯像是星光闪烁，让人在意识尚不清醒时忍不住怀疑自己是不是灵魂出窍。

“我以为你说你没带枪？”后排的男人撑着身子坐起来，胸口还在隐隐作疼，不久前刚换上的西装上有一个弹孔，他皱着眉在座位里挪动了一下。

在前面开着车的男人从后视镜里看了看他。“我只带了空包弹，”他说，声音里带着点得意，“枪是在你书房拿的。”

但他的得意很快又消失了。尽管是空包弹，在那种距离下射击也还是相当具有杀伤力，Byer看起来不怎么舒服。他安静了一会儿，最后还是开了口。“你还好吗？”他带着些歉意地问。

“我是不会因为你把我从死神手里抢回来感谢你的。”

Aaron讪笑了两声，别着手把水递给Byer。十分钟后Byer靠在车门上昏昏沉沉地睡过去，鼻息在玻璃上映出一小团白色的雾气。

*

再次醒来时Byer大发雷霆。

他们仍然奔驰在路上，太阳刚从地平线下爬上来，低矮地挂在橘色的天空中摇摇欲坠。“你以为……”他顿了一下，为自己嘶哑的嗓音感到惊讶，“你以为自己在做什么？”

他听起来很平静，表情和声音一样冰冷，嘴唇抿成了一条细线，Aaron知道他正怒火中烧。但他不在乎，Aaron完全不在乎Byer现在是不是在发火，他只想保证他们都是安全的，说真的他开始怀念那个循环了，至少在循环里他还能复活，而现在，在循环里找到出口后，他不知道他们还有没有重来的机会。

“我可以现在就把你从车上扔下去。”Byer说，不像是开玩笑。Aaron撇撇嘴：“你尽可以试试。”他也压着火气，额头和脸颊上的伤隐约在发痛，开车的同时还要警惕可能的追兵，他已经有些精疲力竭了，“我不明白你在担心什么，那个愚蠢透顶的协议吗？”

后排的呼吸声消失了，Aaron知道自己戳到了Byer的痛处。他不知道Byer是何时与那些人达成“协议”的，只要保证和项目有关的文件不泄漏出去，保证整个部门不会被曝光清除，Byer愿意以自己的生命为筹码与他们交换。也许是在两个月前那件事发生后，也许是在项目刚建立时，多半是后者。

从巴尔的摩重新回到华盛顿后，他从Dita口中得知了确实有这么一个协议存在，有那么一阵子他几乎想放弃了，他何必去救一个没有求生欲望的人？对于Byer来说这是可以接受的牺牲，尽管事实上是有人想借此除掉他。

Byer当然明白真相是什么，但他不在意。只要结果是正确的，过程如何并不重要。

后来他问Aaron为什么要去救他时，Aaron只引用了莫罗的一句话作为回答。

他说：“我们都是自身经历的囚徒。”

“我和Ezra做了交易。”Aaron说，“如果这样回答能让你不把我从车上扔下去的话。”

Byer在瞪着他，Aaron不用回头看也知道。“解释起来很复杂，简单来说就是我找到了他的把柄，然后以此要挟他，撤销对你的逮捕，如果你逃走了也不会来追杀你。”

“一个被部门追杀的特工为了保住部门去和中情局局长做交易？听起来我们有充足的时间来听你详细解释。”Byer的语调依然平静，但之前的那份压迫感已经少了许多。Aaron眨眨眼，稍微偏过头看向Byer：“比起这个，我觉得当务之急更应该解决的疑问是，我可以相信你吗？”

Byer一愣，没有想到Aaron会这样问。他的特工放慢车速，把车停在路边，转过身来看着他，一字一句地又问了一遍：“我可以信任你吗，长官？”

＊

“但我想要信任您。”

Aaron局促地站在他的办公桌前，手指无意识地捻着衣角，察觉到Byer的目光后又立刻端正站好。Byer觉得有些好笑，但Aaron坚定的眼神又让他笑不出来。

面前的特工刚结束了一个短期的暗杀任务，回来报到时看到他桌上有一张农场的照片，上面有他和两个戴着帽子的男人，旁边还有一匹枣红色的马。照片上的Byer和其中一个男人年纪相仿，另一个看起来则大了他们一辈，Aaron的眼睛亮了一下：“这是你的父亲和兄弟吗，长官？”

“首先，这样问是很不礼貌的。”Byer把照片拿起来，Aaron连忙说了句“抱歉”，然后继续用一种期待的眼神望着他，Byer叹了口气，“其次，这不是我的父亲和兄弟，血缘上不是。他们是我的战友和他的父亲。”

“空军？”Aaron来了兴致，一方面是因为他还没有听说过Byer以前在部队时的事，另一方面，Byer愿意给他讲有关他自己的事，这让他很激动。

“前空军，他战死了，在伊拉克，被击中了机翼，没来得及逃出去，因为他只顾着向上级报告恐怖分子的方位。”

眼里的光闪了闪，“我很抱歉。”特工说，声音低下去。

“没有必要，因为这不是真的。”Byer将照片撕成两半扔进垃圾桶里，“他其实是中情局的前雇员，利用职权之便和走私犯一起牟利，被人发现了，局长让我去处理，我在他父亲的农场住了三天，他们连自己是怎么死的都不知道。”

Byer抬起头来看着Aaron：“而你也不知道这是不是真的，你不能相信我的一面之言。”

“你要有自己的判断。依靠逻辑而不是感觉。”

“永远不要相信谁，”Byer说，扭过头去，“包括我。”

Aaron抬起头，震惊还在他眼中没有消去，但里面还有些别的东西。“但我想要相信您，长官。”

＊

Byer没有回答，沉默从后排蔓延到了驾驶室，Aaron盯着他看了一阵，最终转过头去发动了汽车，继续往前开。空气安宁又动荡，清晨的薄雾浮在路两旁的树林间，车窗外一片影影绰绰。

Aaron回想着这两周搜集资料时看到的信息，和他有关的，和Byer有关的，和Ezra有关的……数据交织在一起，像是一张网，把他们所有人都捆起来，没有人是自由的，没有人是安全的，只要趟了这浑水，就陷入泥沼里再也出不去了。有人想斩断一部分线把Byer抛出去作诱饵，但他忘了他们其实是连在一起的，只要抓住了一根线，循着蛛丝马迹就能牵出剩余的所有部分。Byer不在乎，只要能保住部门和项目，即使身败名裂他也无所谓，但剩下的那些人做不到，他们在意的东西太多了，想要的也太多了，Aaron带着枪闯进Ezra家时局长的脸色和墙面一样灰白。

如果你爱惜羽毛，那就不要弄脏它，而不是弄脏之后再想办法清洗它。

“我查到了资料，”在雾几乎散尽时Aaron突然说，他知道Byer在听。“Luther，那张照片上年轻人的名字，他死于飞机坠毁，地点是伊拉克。”他看着前面的公路，“和你最开始说的一样。”

“你确定不了资料的真伪。”

“那是一份长达230页的报告，其中一大半都被涂黑了，但还是能知道是Luther的信息帮助部队找到了一个基地，包围并突袭了它。”

“死得其所，你想说什么？”

“我想说的是我明白他为什么这么做，换作是我也会做同样的选择，但是我不会让你这样做。”

“为什么？因为我对你说了实话然后又骗了你吗？”

Aaron没有回答，他不知道答案是什么。


	6. Chapter 6

第五章

他们花了三天围着北卡罗莱纳州绕了一圈，最后在“橡树之城”停下来休息。这座城市的人口并不多，风景倒是很美，他们找了家咖啡馆，坐在店外最角落的位置。Aaron有些脱力地倒在椅背上，看着更靠近街道的地方坐着几对情侣，咧开嘴笑了笑。

Byer坐在他对面读着一份报纸，封面头条是常春藤战斗英雄。在切换段落的间隙他略带疑惑地瞥了Aaron一眼，引擎低沉的轰鸣和小孩子的嬉笑声从不同方向传来。他翻过一页：“你有什么打算？”

Aaron耸耸肩，他脸上的伤口愈合得很快，淤青也散了很多，不再那么引人注意。“北方的林中小屋，或者南方温暖的小岛。”他说，翻来覆去地打量自己的手指，仿佛那上面有答案。

隔壁的酒吧提前开了门，电视上正在直播一场板球比赛，红色皮革包裹着软木的小球落在地上，酒吧里的人发出一片嘘声。Byer端起咖啡喝了一口。“小岛。”他说，目光停留在报纸的一处。“见鬼。”

这句话是Aaron说的，在骂出声的同时他站起来掀翻了桌子，咖啡泼了一地。“抱歉，”他匆匆对Byer说，“我之后再赔你一杯。”子弹把桌子打出一个缺角，他一把拉过Byer，“现在，我不管你是从哈佛还是耶鲁毕业的，如果不想挨枪子，就找个好位置加入战斗。”

战斗持续了不到十分钟，Aaron用Byer的枪打光了最后一颗子弹。他们躲在咖啡馆和酒吧之间的小巷里，一个蓝色的垃圾桶是他们仅有的掩体。“接下来怎么办？”Byer回头问，然后他皱起了眉，“你受伤了。”

Aaron正在往空包弹里填着什么，总之不可能是火药。他瞥了一眼胳膊和大腿的擦伤，把手里的一把空包弹扔了出去。“快走。”他把Byer往巷子深处拉，外面突然“轰”的一声，有什么东西烧了起来。

“你往里面装了什么？”Byer一边踉跄着跟上Aaron一边问，“我们要去哪儿？”

走在前面的特工拨开几袋垃圾，一只老鼠吱吱叫着窜出来。“酒精。安全屋。”他打开巷子尽头的一扇门，“有点远，注意追兵。”

Byer执意走在Aaron后面。“你的血简直是路标。”他说，一边用鞋底把血迹抹掉，“我以为你说不会有人追杀我们？”

“大概是中情局的信息流通速度太慢。”Aaron的声音比平时更嘶哑了些：“这一点你应该深有体会——注意头。”

差一点，Byer的头擦过水泥墙的拐角，肩膀却结结实实地撞上了横在同样高度的铁棍。Aaron在前面拍了拍什么东西。“灯坏了。”他说，继续借着墙壁缝隙透进来的光摸索着前进，“太久没来过这儿了，不过应该快到了。”

Byer觉得自己踩到了什么软绵绵的东西，他没敢低头去看。“我记得以前给你们配的安全屋没有在这附近的，你自己准备的？”他说，“我并没有想象中那么了解你，是吗？”

Aaron哼哼了两声，没有做解释，一段时间里只听得见一深一浅的呼吸声和脚步声，然后Aaron停下来。一扇门，Byer的视线越过Aaron的肩膀，在昏暗的光线下能勉强辨认出门上有红色油漆做的记号。

“我让……我之前让人准备了些必需品，希望有能够吃的东西。”特工说着，从衣服内袋里取出钥匙打开门，找到了电灯开关，通道终于明亮起来。

Byer伸手拦下Aaron：“Marta？她在这里？”他问，心里不知从何而来的异样。曾经被他下令追杀的人此刻一点也没反抗，直直看向他。“她已经走了，Eric，她只是来帮个忙，而且她已经不在你的清除名单上了。”Aaron的语气很柔和，或者是疲惫，“能让我先坐下吗？”Byer放开了他。

坐在椅子上休息了一会儿，Aaron拖着步子一瘸一拐地找到药箱。酒精、纱布、针线、止疼药……Mrata替Aaron搞到了她能搞到的一切。Aaron只是告诉她可能会用到这个地方，如果她知道这些都是为了Byer，不知道会作何感想。

他拿着药箱重新坐回到椅子上，把袖子卷起来，先用酒精清洗伤口。Byer走过来，拿走他手里的玻璃瓶，把椅子搬过来在他对面坐下。

“为什么选小岛？”缝合完最后一处伤口，Aaron问，Byer伸出一只手把他拉起来。他们两人的衣服上到处都是暗红色的印记，血腥味充斥着鼻腔。

“不然选择除了新鲜空气什么也没有的树林，只能看由卫星直播，有两分钟滞后，每隔十分钟还会插播广告的体育节目吗？”Byer说，“还是不了。”

这句话就像是一个信号，Aaron脸上的诧异还没有完全消失，Byer的第一拳就挥过来了。他下意识地低下头躲过去，右手冲着对面人的腹部发力，直到击中才反应过来对方是谁。

“你在干什么？”Aaron捉住Byer几乎要撞上他颚骨的拳头，被巨大的冲击力震得手腕发麻。

NRAG的前主管缓慢地收回拳头：“陪我打一架。”他说，抬手握住了Aaron的脖子。

＊

搏击俱乐部的首要规则是你不能谈起搏击俱乐部。

他们躺在水泥地板上，在一片狼藉中喘着粗气，看起来就像是他们刚大干了一场，各种意义上的。Aaron偏过头来看着Byer：“长官……”

Byer做了个噤声的手势：“搏击俱乐部的首要规则，”他说，“你不能谈起搏击俱乐部。”

有那么一瞬间，这个男人看起来像“我”，像泰勒·德顿，嘴唇和牙齿上都粘着粘稠的血，他刚和一个特工互相揍了一顿。下一秒，这个男人从地上爬起来，站直了开始发号司令，于是他看起来又是Eric Byer了。

他们花了比打架更长的时间收拾好一切，包括把上面的血迹已经干透了的衣服换下来洗干净，老旧的管道里居然有热水，柜子里的衣物Aaron穿刚好合适，对Byer来说有点大了。

安全屋里还有电视。傍晚时分，Byer想看看有没有关于那场街头枪战的报道，把所有频道都切换了一遍却一无所获，倒是有一个正在报道自杀事件，配图用了一张Byer刚加入空军时的照片，播音员对照片评头论足，Aaron走过来关掉了电视。

没有人对这个报道发表评论，他们坐在安全屋简易的椅子上，Aaron手里拿着一个土豆，只削了一半的皮，他把一袋压缩饼干递给Eric，瓶装水放在椅子边，Byer的袖子卷到胳膊肘，撕开包装袋时饼干屑撒了出来，他动也没动。

“为什么来救我？”他又一次地问，就像那是一个彻头彻尾的错误，而他要找到根源然后修正它，“你是怎么做到的？”

Aaron盯着已经开始氧化的土豆，掂量了一下它的重量，然后把它放到一旁，挠了挠头，看向执意要寻求答案的人。他咽了口唾沫。

“你听说过土拔鼠之日吗？”

＊

“有一个问题。”在听完Aaron讲述的整个经过后Byer说，“你是说你因为我的死亡而陷入了一个循环，只有我们俩都活着才能让你从循环里出来，这个我明白，但是有一点不合理。”

Aaron疑惑地点了点头，等着Byer发问。

“你也说了这个过程相当曲折，而我们都明白的是，事实上你并不是非救我不可，在那个循环里你依然可以活得很好，也没有人会追杀你，但你还是来了。为什么？”

**停下。**有个声音在警告他，**不要再问了，就停在这儿，不要让答案缠住你。**

三十多年来他一直听从这个声音，而此刻就是结果。他不是在抱怨什么，只是当这一瞬间与此前无数次死亡的那个瞬间重合时，他想起临死前闪过的那个念头。

而这一次，他还有机会把它付诸实践。

“这说不通，除非。”

Aaron看着他，太阳燃烧后暗红色的余烬在墙上跳跃着，房间里温暖起来。

＊

“所以你觉得会是谁？”Aaron问，他躺在床上，蛾子在天花板上扑棱着翅膀。

Byer并排着躺在旁边，部分原因是安全屋里只有一张床。他闭着眼睛，呼吸缓慢而绵长，似乎已经睡着了，但实际上他们刚谈论了两个月前的事件——作为某种起源，这件事他们不可能避而不谈。

电话铃把Byer吵醒时，床头柜上显示的时间是凌晨3:27，但他必须得打起精神接电话，因为还在响着的是一个只有三个人知道的号码的铃声。他扯过听筒，按下数字3键。

“出什么事了？”他直接地问。

电话那头是Mark Turso，听起来他喝了不少酒——不是什么好事，Turso喝酒之后从来不会有什么好事发生，为此之前他曾经去参加戒酒互助小组，并且坚持了整六年。上一次让他破戒的人是Jason Bourne，两天之后他们不得不下令清除掉整个OUTCOME计划。

“电脑……电视里也有……”Turso说得断断续续，Byer大概猜出了他的意思，打开电视的同时也唤醒了休眠中的电脑。

有十来秒的时间电话里只听得见电视的杂音，然后是Byer的深呼吸。“去找Kramer，”他说，能听出他的情绪出现了波动，实属罕见，但现在没人在意这个，“我马上来。”

Byer下床换好衣服，给自己冲了一杯咖啡，拿着车钥匙走出大门。在抬手去关掉门廊的灯时，他恍惚预感到自己将会有一段时间不会回到这里了。

他的预感向来很准，就像后来被Ezra关押起来时他也预感到这栋房子将成为自己的最后归属。至少在二十三次里有二十二次是这样的。

弗吉尼亚的春天很冷，夜晚尤甚，皮革座椅的触感冰凉，他把装有一摞文件的手提包放到副驾驶位上，发动引擎，在涡轮增压器的声音中关掉了暖气。

开车到Ezra家用了一个小时又四十三分钟，如果是白天会更快一点。他比平时更加谨慎，在车驶上Ezra别墅前的公路时他的每一根毫毛都紧张地打探着四周的动静，毕竟谁也不知道路两侧的山林里是不是有一把枪正瞄准着他。Turso已经到了一会儿了，他看起来酒醒了许多，Eric在别墅前停好车时他正和Ezra对坐在书房里，象棋被推开在了一旁，两个人各自身体前倾，十指交叉，手肘撑在桃花心木的茶几上，谁也没看谁。Byer进去时两人都站了起来，不知道是以为有袭击还是觉得看到了救星。

书房的电视被开了静音，画面上有部门和项目的全称，还有一张总部的照片。Byer的脸色不太好，一旁的Ezra和Turso在争执这次的善后方法。救星的目光在中情局局长和项目总负责人身上停留了一下，清了清嗓子。

“恐怕我们现在有更大的麻烦。”

Byer记得很清楚，他第一次看到这张照片是在一个月前的周三。那天他从那不勒斯回到华盛顿，走进办公室时桌上放着例行的关于追捕五号的报告，一些部门运行的记录，还有接下来一周的日程。唯一异常的在这堆文件下的一个信封。

他犹豫了一下，把门外位置离办公室最近的年轻人喊进来。“你看到是谁送的这个了吗？”他指着信封问，年轻人摇了摇头，“只有您的助手来过一次，好像是送文件。”

敲门声响了三下，是Dita，她推开门站在边上。“你先出去吧。”Byer对年轻人说，Dita还是站在原地没有动，年轻人转了转眼珠子，顺着墙根溜了出去，Byer只瞥见出门的一瞬间他垮下来的肩膀。

“怎么回事？”Dita走进来，关上办公室的门。Byer用手指敲了敲桌沿：“这封信，你之前看到过吗？”Dita扫了一眼桌上的东西：“没有，”她说，语调警惕，“需要我处理吗？”

“不用了。”Byer说着把信封拿起来对着窗外看了看，有一片方形的阴影。“看起来是一张照片。”他取出裁纸刀划开信封，小心翼翼地取出照片，微斜着抖了抖信封确保没有东西被落下。照片上有一栋大楼，明晃晃的玻璃，大门正上方能模糊地辨认出几个字母……简而言之，照片上的大楼和他们正身处的这栋楼一模一样。

而照片的右下角，一个不太清晰的影子，Byer一眼辨认出了那是谁。

“所以，”Ezra说，抓着扶手椅撑住自己，“Jason Bourne？”

Turso往前迈了一大步，他的领带歪斜着，衣服也有些褶皱，但他顾不得这些。“为什么这事还没完？”他挥舞着双臂，看起来就像某种水鸟，“他是怎么知道这些的？”

“他不知道。”Byer的声音像是穿破迷雾投射进来的阳光，另外两人都看向他。“这不是Bourne干的。”

“你怎么知道？”

Byer指了指电视里的那张照片，BBC早间新闻把它处理得像是一张年旧泛黄的海报。“这是冲我来的，Bourne根本不知道我。”

Ezra半眯起眼睛盯了一会儿那张照片，脸色刷地变得灰白。“上帝，那是你吗？”

Turso下意识地看向Ezra，等他转过头来想再看看那张照片时，Byer拿起遥控器关掉了电视。“那不是上帝，”他说，声音冷淡，“那是我。”

中情局局长扭过头来瞪着他，嘴唇微张却没有发出声音，他瘦削的身躯此刻就像是在风中岌岌可危的长竹，半倾在沙发上，似乎随时就要折断。

先回过神来的是Turso，作为项目的总负责人，他向来是更沉得住气的那个。“那还会是谁？”他问，语调却是比以往任何时候更为紧张。曾经的Bourne只是触到了真正机密部分的边缘，他从未得知在幕后策划了这一切的人是谁，他在记忆并不完全的情况下顺藤摸瓜找到了和自己有关的东西，那些只是海面上的浮冰，他根本未曾瞥见水下的巨大冰山。但这一次有所不同，这一次，这个尚未明了的敌人已经潜到深处，找到了整个项目的核心。

“Cross? ”Turso接着问，另外两人出于不同的原因愣了一秒。

“谁？” “不是他。”

局长看了Byer一眼，这位前空军上校没有理他。“OUTCOME计划逃脱的五号特工。”Turso说。

Byer又重复了一遍：“不是他。”

“他知道你的身份，你曾经是他的长官。”Turso不明白为什么Byer这么肯定，“他最可疑。”

策划者沉默着，负责人也站着不动。“Ric...”

一直以来积累的疲惫仿佛在那刻爆发出来，Byer叹了口气，脸上是从未有过的倦怠。“我知道他，Aaron Cross，他不会这么做的，他并不想和我们争锋相对，他不是Bourne...”他说着，声音低了下去，最后几乎消失在呼吸声中。

Aaron Cross不是Jason Bourne，也不是Kenneth Kitsom，他不会一心想要揭露部门或者复仇，他只是想要活着，在这一点上他和Kenneth是相同的，但也仅此而已。

Aaron Cross只是他自己，Aaron Cross就是Aaron Cross。

“既然如此，”Ezra像是终于反应过来，疑惑地问，“我们为什么还要花费那么多人力物力去追捕他？”

彼时的Byer并不知道后来他会得到另一个答案，当时他所想的是追捕Aaron只是为了保证部门完全的安全——在这张照片出现后这个答案显然不够有说服力了，所以他只是张了张嘴，什么也没有说。

一周后，Byer接到了取消对OUTCOME五号特工追捕的通知，但同时他也没忽略掉通知下面的那行关于清除名单不变更的小字。

那都是之后的事了，眼下，他们站在Turso炉火烧得正旺的书房，心里清楚和总部的黑灯瞎火相比，全美各大新闻编辑室此刻正灯火通明。不用等到明天，这则将部门曝光的消息就会和此前Bourne一事联系起来，然后迅速成为放大镜下的焦点。

他们就是放大镜下会被烧死的蚂蚁。


	7. Chapter 7

第六章

事情的发展正在逐渐脱离他们的控制。

早间新闻曝出和部门有关的信息后，同一天下午，美国的各大报社又收到了一份更为详尽的资料。尽管这份资料透露出来的信息不多，但字字珠玑，精确地切中可以引发舆论的点。Byer已经可以想象之后民众会有怎样的反应了。反而有些出乎Byer意料的是部门里对爆料者的猜测，明确否决了Bourne的可能性后，在NRAG内部Aaron几乎已经成为了另一个传奇，一半以上的人认为是他策划了这一切，剩下的人在互相猜忌。

BBC再没有收到别的爆料，那一次凌晨的新闻更像是一个警告，或者说是一种战术。自那晚的紧急会议后，项目的各负责人几乎没有时间休息，Byer更是连总部大楼都很少离开，更别提回到住所睡上一觉。声势浩大的抗议游行与挤在政府大楼前的民众永远是这类新闻里不会缺少的元素，他们和大批的记者一起聚集在楼下，每当有车辆出入时他们就一拥而上，像是要把车里的人拽出来审问一番。他们出于不同目的做着相同的事。

但这些都不是问题，部门在成立之初准备了全套的应急措施，包括如何应付这些总想知道真相的群众——人们总是这样，总想要知道一切，然而他们不知道的是，事实上知道这些对他们并没有好处，而他们并不会真的喜欢这些答案。抗议者不是问题，他们只是麻烦，真正的问题是那些位于部门之上，想要解决麻烦的掌权者。

Byer在五天后驱车前往白宫，与总统先生见面。

见面有些尴尬，总统先生刚上任不到半年，对这个近十年前成立的部门所知甚少，Byer坐在会客厅的沙发上，把每年递交报告时的那套总结陈词换了个说法又讲了一遍。“保护这个国家的方法有很多种，部门采用的方法是实际且高效的。”

“举个例子？”

“我们将伊朗的发射核弹的计划往后推迟了整整一年，还可以推迟更久。”Byer有点烦躁，他一般不喜欢对别人说这些，不仅是为了保密，这些东西听起来像是他在邀功。

年轻的总统先生无意识地身体前倾，十指交叉。这件事让他有些不知所措，Byer知道，坐在对面的这个男人更关心的是百姓的福利，也正是凭借着这一点他才以微弱的优势击败对手从而当选的。总统先生擅长外交，但显然在内部管理上还有所欠缺。

“尽管如此，”总统先生说，他翻阅着文件，不满地皱眉，“你们采用的方法太过偏激，是不正确的。有的人有罪，但罪不至死。”

“这取决于你怎么定义罪恶，或者怎么定义正确。”Byer说，“当你知道一个人尽管现在只犯了小错，但他之后会做出可以将国家推向深渊的事情时，你会放任其自由发展吗？”

“死一个人是悲剧，死一百万人则是数字，总统先生。”他站起来，声音依然温和，“这就是战争，而我们正在竭力避免它。”

烈日下公路上的沥青炙烤得要融化掉一般，蜿蜒着向前爬。在那个意外炎热的春日，Byer在从白宫回到总部大楼的路上再度衡量了一下天平的两端。尽管加上了总统的砝码，天平仍不可遏制地朝另一边倾斜而去。

＊

他们最终去了圣马洛，诺曼底南部，法国西部的布列塔尼半岛。和一开始计划的温暖小岛差得有点远，但毕竟不可能事事如愿。这个地点是Byer提出来的，一开始Aaron还以为这里有什么Byer想去看看的人或者东西，比如海岬上坐落着的国家堡垒，但自从他们在圣马洛租下了一间灰黄色砖墙的公寓，潮水上涨又落下，通往堡垒的堤道被淹没又露出来，Byer一直相当有规律地作息，就和他在任何其他地方时一样。

Aaron几乎没花什么时间就习得的当地口音让他很快在码头找了一份潜水的工作，没有游客时他也跟着渔民出海，下潜或者打鱼，海上的寒冷与雾气对他而言更像是某种熟悉的友人，除了和Marta逃亡的那几个月，海上生活在他不长不短的几年特工生涯里也占了不小的比例。

他们中总有一个会很晚才睡，每天也都很早出门，不仅仅是工作需要。Byer在一个中学教英语，这些十来岁的孩子喜欢这个新来的老师胜过英语本身，他总是时不时用夹杂着法语和其他语言的英语讲起一些冒险的故事。

中学离圣文森特大教堂不远，每天放学后Byer会步行过去绕着城墙走两圈。教堂在二战期间遭到过炮火的侵袭，受损严重，但总有东西能在灾难中留存下来，比如城墙拐角处那尊大天使长米迦勒的雕塑。Byer其实不太明白它为什么会出现在这里，但这并不妨碍他每天去看看它。

周末或者没课的时候，Byer会去海边游泳，有时候也和Aaron一起出海，在更多的时间里他会在离岸较近的地方看曾经的特工潜到深处再突然冒出来，手里举着刚刚捡到的奇形异状的贝壳或者海螺——这些并不罕见的东西最终会被洗干净了放到他们租住小屋的窗台上，还有一个小小的玻璃鱼缸里铺了一层细沙。

他们在圣马洛的日子相当舒适——过于舒适了，反而使得这两个常年处在紧张状态的人有些不适应。Byer总是时刻关注着电视里的新闻，尽管在他们到这里后不久中情局就出面澄清部门和那些项目没有关系，但策划了整个事件的人依然在幕后，那些项目相关的文件资料就像达摩克利斯之剑，始终悬在他们头顶，终有一天那把剑会掉下来。

Aaron接到消息时刚和唐驾船打鱼回来，唐是他们的房东，也是这艘渔船的主人，有着和他将近两米的个子相称的巨大双手。当他们的邻居在码头上冲Aaron大喊什么时，唐最先听懂了内容，然后用力地挥了两下手，又抓住差点被突如其来的海风吹下船的Aaron的胳膊。“快去吧。”唐说着轻轻推了他一把，接着指了指角落渔网里还活蹦乱跳的鱼，“这些我帮你带回去。”

在邻居的呼喊声中被连拉带拽扯上岸的Aaron直到跑到酒吧门口才反应过来发生了什么。Byer正端着酒杯，听见响动他下意识转过头来朝门口张望。他看起来有点醉，眼睛有些发红，但还不至于烂醉如泥口齿不清。问题是Byer从来不会喝醉，因为他从来不喝酒。

他们的邻居也知道这一点，所以当这位好心人在酒吧非常意外地看到Byer并且发现他喝醉了时，第一反应就是Aaron出了什么事。但当他赶到码头，却又看见Aaron正好端端的站在船上，对他的大呼小叫一头雾水。

Aaron谢过邻居和酒吧里的人，把Byer的一只胳膊搭到自己肩上，正要扶着他走出去时，一抬头瞧见了吧台后面电视里的新闻标题：美中情局局长Ezra Kramer于当地时间今日凌晨被发现在家中死亡

答案已经很明了，一切证据都指向James McDanno，那个连名字也丝毫不出彩，总是被人忽视遗忘的知情者，中情局的副局长。凌晨的爆料、假戏真做的死刑、未被授权的追杀、Ezra的死亡……所有这一切都是他在背后推波助澜，因为他可以从中获得的利益大得无法估量。

对于James来说，杀死前任局长肯定不是计划的终结，他还能得到更多。6天后，他被正式任命为新任局长，在就职演说上，他斗志昂扬地表示将会重新开启此前已告一段落的关于NRAG的调查，并以一种笃定的口吻暗示前任部长与NRAG的这些项目脱不了干系。

“你知道这是个陷阱。”Aaron摁下电视开关，在Byer身边找了个位置坐下，“他想引你出来，他拿那些文件威胁你。”

“他想让部门重新运转起来，”Byer当然明白这些，“在他的管制下，为他所用。”

Aaron盯着Byer的眼睛：“你不能回去。”他说，“你已经从那里离开了，没有再回去的可能了。”

“当然。”前项目主管叹了口气，“当然。”

Byer简单地收拾好行李，从Aaron半掩的房门外走过。他打开又关上大门，步行到码头坐船，然后搭了最早班的飞机，飞回华盛顿。

拐过他们租住的房子所在那条街的街角时，他没有回头，也没有去看房间的灯是不是亮起来了。深夜圣马洛的街道很冷，没有路灯的人行道并不好走，他险些踩到水洼里。他不应该对什么抱有期待。

＊

Aaron闭着眼，他的头又开始疼起来，没有以往那样严重，也许不是真的，只是他的想象而已，最好连Byer的离开也只是他的错觉。但一切都是真实的，比头疼还要真实，也许称得上他这一生中最真实最不虚幻的一件事了。

Byer离开时他醒着，但他假装熟睡着。一切响动他都听在耳里，他知道Byer走了，他还知道Byer在餐桌上留了一封信——在他入睡前Byer才开始写的，但他什么都没有做，什么都没有说。

这是Byer自己的选择，他不能回去，但他应该回去。他选择了他自己认为是正确的事，这是他作出的决定。

而Aaron的选择是不干扰他。即使他知道只要自己开口，Byer就一定会留下。

他一直在床上躺着直到天亮，闹钟响起的时候他从床上起来，走到餐厅里，拿起桌上的信。

**我的，**信一开头这么写道，那个逗号和前面的字母隔得很远，像是中间空缺了一个单词。**相信你已经意识到了我的不告而别，或许你也预料到了。**这是正文的第一句，然后接着写。**如果是这样，我很感激你没有拆穿。**这里顿了一下，像是写信人在犹豫接下来怎么写。**同样的，你肯定也知道我去了哪儿，以及为什么。**空了一行。

不必来找我。这一句被划掉了，写信的人接着在后面写。**不要来找我。这对我们都有益。**这一句看起来轻飘飘的，读起来也是。**我知道这个决定有多危险，所以我们就更没有必要一起涉险了。**

信的一角有些暗棕色的印记，那是Aaron在不小心把咖啡泼到手上后试图掏餐巾纸时蹭到上面的。**这个部门并不像人们想象的那样毫无原则底线，但有人正试图将它变成那样。**这几个单词比前面的更深地渗透进纸里，甚至还有几处被笔尖挂起了毛。**所以我必须回去，在事情超出控制前修正错误。这是我的责任。**

**如果你愿意，你可以等我回来。**

**你的。**

落款比开头写得要流畅。Aaron默读了一遍，把信折起来放进贴身的衣兜里。信的纸张很好，在他去码头的路上信的折角把他的胸口硌得隐隐作痛。一个游客稀少的工作日，他在码头等了一会儿，确定今天不会有人来潜水了，于是向房东借了渔船，升起桅杆，带上下潜工具往西边颜色更深的海域驶去。

今天的天气还不错，海浪不大，轻柔地拍打着船舷，太阳正穿过薄雾，把暧和的风一并带来。Aaron整理好工具，走到船尾看着浪花从中一分为二，各自朝着不同的方向远去。

他拿出信，用打火机把它点燃。灰烬越过船桅，被风卷向北方，消失在海浪中。

Fin.


End file.
